


Domination

by future_fishy



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Breathplay, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victuuri Week 2017, i was pretty lose with the prompt tbh, its all very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: “Yuuri, my love?” Viktor began, after they’d showered and changed the sheets.“Yes, Vitya?”“Do you think— ah, how do I put this…” Viktor searched for the right words, suddenly uncharacteristically tongue-tied, “Do you think we could try something different next time?”OR: Viktor wants Yuuri to dom the fuck out of him and Yuuri is surprisingly good at it.(Inspired bythis beautiful thingbyyuurivoiceon tumblr.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please go listen to [this](http://yuurivoice.tumblr.com/post/155724647000/victuuri-blindfold-play-special-edition-whats) it's amazing but for the love of god use headphones. I used this as inspiration, but there were a few lines that were just too perfect not to quote directly, mostly the bit about choking.
> 
> The handcuffs are [these ones](http://www.annsummers.com/bondage-shop/bondage-shop-category/bondage-restraints/basic-buckle-cuffs/68552.html#start=8) if you wanna know what they look like.

“Yuuri…” Viktor sighed, panting and sweaty.

It was the only word Viktor had managed in the last hour, as if his fiancé’s name was all he could remember. It was understandable. When Yuuri topped nothing else mattered; Viktor’s whole world condensed down into the push and pull of Yuuri inside him, lips against his skin, creak of the mattress and Yuuri’s voice in his ears. He had spent the evening like that: hours of just Yuuri, orgasm upon orgasm until Viktor was so overstimulated he couldn’t take anymore. Practice was going to be rough in the morning but he didn’t give a fuck, the pain later would just be a reminder of all the pleasure.

Yuuri pushed the damp hair away from Viktor’s face, “I’ll go get you a glass of water and then we can get cleaned up, yeah?”

Viktor nodded weakly, “You’re so good to me.”

Smiling, Yuuri pressed a kiss to Viktor’s sweaty forehead and walked stark naked to their kitchen. Viktor’s fingernails had left long pink scratches down Yuuri’s back, and the bite marks from a few days ago still littered Yuuri’s ass and thighs. As much as Viktor enjoyed inflicting those bite marks, he longed to know what it would feel like to wear them on his own skin. To feel the sharp of Yuuri’s teeth as more than a brief graze, feel them press into his flesh hard enough to bruise. To feel the flat of Yuuri’s hand against his ass, or fingers curled around his neck. To be blindfolded and tied up and gagged and used as Yuuri’s plaything, treated like a toy. Torn apart so Yuuri could put him back together with soft touches and sweet words; give away control knowing for certain he would get it back.

Viktor had wanted this for a long time, back when Yuuri Katsuki was a name that vaguely rung a bell; before it meant love and life and passion and reason-to-get-up-in-the-morning. But before Yuuri, Viktor had never wanted to actually _do_ it. His many hookups and casual flings couldn’t be trusted with this, but Yuuri could. Yuuri could be trusted to listen to safe words and pay attention to non-verbal signals. Yuuri could be trusted to keep the pain just on the good side of pleasure and take care of the damage with cool lotion and warm hands. Yuuri could be trusted with this.

Telling him was the hard part. Yuuri’s lack of experience before Viktor had been sort of a blessing as far as Yuuri’s kinks were concerned. A few things had been figured out through solo experimentation in his teen years, but they discovered a lot of things together, so there was no need for awkward confessions of what Yuuri was into. Like Yuuri’s fondness for being praised or how much having Viktor on his knees got him hot under the collar. It wasn’t like Yuuri had never been dominant with him before — on the contrary, Yuuri was dominant more often than Viktor was — but it had always been on the light side. Not the kind of sex-dungeon levels of capital-K kinky Viktor wanted sometimes.

“Yuuri, my love?” Viktor began, after they’d showered and changed the sheets.

“Yes, Vitya?”

“Do you think— ah, how do I put this…” Viktor searched for the right words, suddenly uncharacteristically tongue-tied, “Do you think we could try something different next time?”

 

* * *

 

Next time came a week later, after Yuuri had done some reading online and Viktor had dug out a few things from his vast collection of sex toys. They had a long discussion about safe words and boundaries; what was definitely off the table, what was definitely _on._ Yuuri didn't feel comfortable going all out the first time around, which was fine by Viktor. This was why he could trust Yuuri with this. Yuuri told him the things he wasn’t okay with right now and why, and most of the ‘why’s were about Viktor’s safety: complicated rope bondage could cause nerve damage if done incorrectly, breath-play was very risky, anything more intense than spanking might impact Viktor’s performance on the ice. So they were starting slow, with a silky blindfold and a pair of padded handcuffs.

“How’s this?” Yuuri asked, carefully tying the blindfold at the back of Viktor’s head.

Viktor felt the slide of the fabric when he moved, “I don’t think it’s tight enough. I feel like it’s going to fall off.”

“This better?” Yuuri adjusted the blindfold around Viktor’s eyes, “Not too tight?”

“This is good.” Viktor breathed, and Yuuri smiled

Viktor’s cheeks were flushed pink, just from this. Just from Yuuri blindfolding him. Well, maybe not just that. Yuuri had him naked, kneeling up on the bed with his hands cuffed behind his back. Not being able to see was disorienting, especially without his hands for balance; every time Yuuri moved and the mattress dipped, Viktor felt like he was going to fall. But then Yuuri’s hands were on his shoulders, steadying, solid, like Viktor needed them to be.

“Since you can’t keep your eyes on me like this,” Yuuri murmured by Viktor’s left ear, “I want you to listen.”

“Okay.” Viktor said, and his voice was already wavering.

“Focus on my voice,” Yuuri switched to Viktor’s right ear, “and my… touch.”

The breath against his skin sent Viktor into a full body shiver. Everywhere felt so sensitive, and with the way Yuuri was getting into role Viktor could already tell he was in for a fun night. Viktor wanted this — god, did he want this — but his hands were shaking, half excitement half nerves. Warm hands soothed over Viktor’s shoulders, so soft and loving and gentle. It was only then that Viktor noticed the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders. Yuuri kissed it away.

“Relax, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered against his skin, close enough for Viktor to feel it, “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Viktor said, and his voice surprised him. _How can I already sound so wrecked?_

Yuuri wrapped his hands around Viktor’s shoulders; reassurance that Yuuri wouldn’t let him fall. Even if Viktor _did_ fall, worst case scenario he got a face full of blankets, but Yuuri wouldn’t let it come to that. Viktor took a deep, slow breath, letting Yuuri take some of his weight as he exhaled. Letting himself rest against the solidity of Yuuri’s chest, Viktor’s dick throbbed. He’d almost forgotten Yuuri was still fully clothed, and the brush of the cotton shirt made him feel all the more vulnerable. Safe, so safe, because this was _Yuuri_ , but vulnerable all the same. A light squeeze to his upper arm let Viktor know Yuuri was going to let go for a second, but Yuuri kept a hand lightly against Viktor’s skin as he moved, mattress dipping as Yuuri settled in front of him.

“Oh, look at you.” Yuuri’s hand moved to cup Viktor’s face, thumb tracing the edge of his mouth, “So hard for me.”

And Viktor was, already. They’d barely even _done_ anything.

“Yuuri, please.” _Wrecked._

Soft lips brushed Viktor’s cheek, “Not yet, darling.”

Yuuri’s hand slid down from Viktor’s cheek, just a tease of pressure around his neck before smoothing down his chest. Delicate fingers traced a collar bone, ridges and bumps of muscle, ghosting at the trail of pale hair below Viktor’s belly button before settling at his hips. Yuuri could be so cruel.

Viktor tried to speak but Yuuri shushed him.

“You’re so pretty like this, Vitya. All tied up and blindfolded.” Yuuri’s thumbs stroked along his hipbones, “Your cheeks are _so_ red. Do you like this?”

“I— I love being tied up for you.” Viktor said, and Yuuri couldn't help his tiny little groan.

The quirk of Viktor’s lips at the involuntary sound made Yuuri want to step up his game. He was the one in charge here. He leaned down and licked Viktor’s nipple. The gasp from Viktor was more than worth the effort, and Yuuri moved one of his hands up to pinch the other between his thumb and index finger. Yuuri’s mouth andfingers drew more gasps from Viktor’s lips, and then Viktor felt the bite of Yuuri’s teeth and he _moaned._

“Oh _god_ , Yuuri, please!” He was so hard, aching with need, and Viktor was such a masochist because part of him just wanted Yuuri to keep denying him.

Another squeeze to his arm, and Yuuri kissed him, just once.

“If you want it so badly, _Vitya,_ ” Yuuri drawled, so, _so,_ close to Viktor’s ear as he manoeuvred himself to get behind his fiancé again, “you’ll have to do it yourself.”

“But Yuuri—” Yuuri slapped Viktor’s thigh, just hard enough to sting.

“Remember who’s in charge tonight.” He said, tone more authoritative than Viktor thought Yuuri was capable of, “If you behave, I’ll give you what you _really_ want.”

To punctuate his proposition, Yuuri trailed a finger down the cleft of Viktor’s ass, “So are you gonna be good for me?”

A drip of pre-come ran down Viktor’s shaft, “Yes, Yuuri, I’ll be good, _fuck._ ”

_That’s_ what Yuuri liked to hear. He reached for the clips that kept the buckled cuffs together. They unclipped easily, but Yuuri held Viktor’s hands back for a moment, admiring the contrast between the black faux leather and Viktor’s flawless skin. Letting go of Viktor’s right hand, Yuuri brought the left up and kissed the back of Viktor’s fingers. Viktor was trembling again. The ring was warm from body heat and Yuuri pressed his lips to it, once, twice, before letting Viktor stretch his arms out properly. Maybe kissing his engagement ring was a little sappy for in the middle of their first foray into the BDSM scene, but Yuuri didn’t care. And judging by his contented little sigh, neither did Viktor.

Craning his neck to speak against the shell of Viktor’s ear, Yuuri breathed, “Touch yourself for me, Vitya.”

As Viktor wrapped his hand around his neglected erection, Yuuri wrapped his own hand around Viktor’s throat. No pressure, just there, against Viktor’s neck; erratic pulse beating against his fingers. Yuuri felt the hitch of his fiancé’s breath before he heard it. Yuuri watched over Viktor’s shoulder as his hand began to move, pre-come making everything slippery. Viktor was such a mess: flushed down to his chest, panting and dripping pre-come all over; and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he was the one who’d made him that way.

“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri’s voice was low and dark, and it drove Viktor insane.

“You.” Viktor groaned, “A-and all this, and you… Your hands.”

“Oh?” Yuuri fined surprise, as if Viktor hadn’t already told him he was into choking, “Do you like feeling my hand around your neck?”

“God, _yes,_ Yuuri, I love—” Viktor gasped at the tiny press against his throat.

“Ah, of course you do.” Yuuri smirked, “Just the right amount of pressure, just enough to let you know, that you. Are. _Mine._ ”

“Oh god, Yuuri, please fuck me!” Viktor sobbed; he was wrecked, so wrecked.

And really, Yuuri couldn’t deny him after that. He wasn’t a _monster_.

“I will, sweetheart, I will.” He soothed, “Just keep touching yourself, Vitya, you’re doing so well. So good for me.”

Keeping a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed and opened the cap with his teeth. He squeezed an ample amount straight onto the cleft of Viktor’s ass, relishing in the gasp it pulled from Viktor’s mouth. He gave Viktor’s arm a squeeze again, needing both his hands to unbutton his black dress pants and push them down his thighs along with his underwear. Underwear which were now soaked with pre-come. If only Viktor could see what this was doing to him.

Fingers trailed through the now-warm lube on Viktor’s skin, and slipped down towards his hole. The puckered skin twitched against the light pressure of Yuuri’s finger, and he set to work opening Viktor up. Resisting the temptation to rush this — hurting due to carelessness and hurting for pleasure were two _very_ different things — Yuuri scissored his fingers. Beautiful sounds bubbled from Viktor’s lips: light gasps and soft moans, little iterations of _Yuuri_ and _please_ , shaky exhales and hitched breaths.

“Are you ready, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, slicking himself up.

“Yes, Yuuri, just please fuck me.” Viktor begged so wonderfully, “Please, I need it.”

“You just need to do one more thing for me first, baby.” Yuuri said, and moved to face Viktor again, “Give me your hands.”

Viktor did, in such a profound show of submission: palms up, wrists together. Yuuri clipped the cuffs back together, so glad they’d gone with the these instead of ones that required a key, and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s lips.Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face, catching Viktor’s lower lip between his teeth. Open mouthed, tongues tracing teeth, lips red and swollen, they kissed until their lungs screamed for air and broke apart panting. Unable to wait any longer, Yuuri guided Viktor onto his elbows. The dizzy, disoriented feeling came back with a vengeance, but Viktor trusted Yuuri to put him down gently. When his elbows hit the bed it was on top of the pillows they’d laid out near the foot of the bed, so Viktor was in no danger of hurting himself on the headboard. Viktor could only imagine how he looked right now; face down, ass up, blindfolded and cuffed all for Yuuri. While Yuuri was still _dressed_ , for god’s sake. His cock twitched.

“Oh, _Vitya_.” Yuuri sighed, lining himself up, “So pretty for me.”

Pushing himself in slowly, Yuuri set a steady pace. Fingertips dug into Viktor’s hips, and Viktor groaned in anticipation of the lovey set of fingerprint bruises he was going to have in the morning. A fading reminder of how _good_ Yuuri had made him feel.

“Yuuri—” Viktor panted, and his voice was so _high_ , “Harder, please, harder.”

Steady pace completely forgotten, Yuuri pounded into Viktor fast and hard, lewd sound of skin against skin barely audible over Viktor’s increasingly loud moans. Everything was the push and pull of Yuuri inside Viktor, pleasure gradually reaching towards crescendo.

“Oh god, Yuuri!” Viktor cried, “Yuuri, harder!”

Yuuri slapped Viktor’s ass, hard. Well, it wouldn’t be kinky otherwise.

“Manners, Vitya.” Yuuri reminded him, sounding a lot more composed than he actually was.

“Please, Yuuri, please please please.” Viktor chanted, “I need to come, please let me come.”

Yuuri wrapped his hand around Viktor’s cock, pumping it in time with his erratic thrusts. Viktor was so close, so so close, and then Yuuri groaned, “Come for me, Vitya.”

So Viktor came. So intense and immediate that Yuuri nearly followed him off the edge. Keeping up the relentless pace, Yuuri fucked Viktor through his orgasm, rough and dirty.

“Mm, Vitya— ah!” Yuuri moaned, “Want me to come in you?”

Viktor nodded, shaky and oversensitive, “P-please, Yu… Yuuri, come in me, please.”

All it took was a few more thrusts, and Yuuri did.

 

* * *

 

“Are your wrists okay?” Yuuri asked, unbuckling the handcuffs.

Viktor was still blissed out in a post-coital haze, but answered, “Yeah.”

Yuuri put the cuffs down on the bedside table along with the blindfold, before crawling back to where Viktor had bundled himself up in the duvet. He rubbed the flat of his hand over Viktor’s ass and thigh where he’d spanked him; the pain had faded quickly, but Yuuri felt like he should do it anyway.

“You were really good,” Viktor smiled, “at all of this.”

“Thank you, Vitya.” Yuuri kissed his nose, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
